The Adventures Of The Koopalings: Planet Of Pikmin
by supermask
Summary: Stranded, separated, lost in an unknown planet with dangerous creatures, Ludwig must rescue the Koopalings with the help of the Pikmin
1. Ludwig And The Red Pikmin

(Lemmy Koopa wakes up in a snow field)

Lemmy Koopa: Ugh my head, where am i?

(Lemmy gets off the Floor)

Lemmy Koopa: The last thing i remembered, was getting sucked into a Portal, along with Wendy and my Brothers, then ending up on this place, i gotta find help

(Lemmy starts wondering around and notices a Yellow Pikmin staring at Him)

Lemmy Koopa: What the?

(Lemmy walks towards the Yellow Pikmin)

Lemmy Koopa: What are you?

(Lemmy Koopa whistles a tune and the Yellow Pikmin comes towards him)

Lemmy Koopa: He responded to my whistling

(Lemmy stokes the Yellow Pikmin's cheek which makes him blush)

Lemmy Koopa: Let's try to find out your name

(Lemmy starts wondering down the snowfield with the Yellow Pikmin and notices 9 other Yellow Pikmin)

Lemmy Koopa: OH COOL, THERE'S MORE OF YOU!

(Lemmy uses a whistle which calls the nine Yellow Pikmin to him)

Lemmy Koopa: What amazing creatures, i gotta tell Ludwig and Iggy about this, but how am i gonna find them, we been separated, i think with the help of these guys, i'll find my way to them

(Lemmy and the Yellow Pikmin enter a Cave)

Lemmy Koopa: HELLO, GUYS, IT'S ME LEMMY, I FOUND THESE AMAZING CREATURES, I THINK YOU WANNA SEE THEM!

(Lemmy hears a Monster roar)

Lemmy Koopa: What was that?

(The Yellow Pikmin run away)

Lemmy Koopa: HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

(Lemmy turns around and looks in fear and is attacked by an unseen creature)

* * *

(Ludwig wakes up in a river)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh god, what is this place?

(Ludwig notices a Red Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Maybe that thing has some answers?

(Ludwig walks towards the Red Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: HEY YOU!

(The Red Pikmin gets scared and runs off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What's his problem, only one way to find out

(Ludwig walks around a corner to find three Red Pikmin trying to get a Red Onion down)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Are these guys hungry, well, why didn't you ask politely for me to help them

(Ludwig grabs the Red Pikmin and throws them at the Red Onion which they drag off the Leaf and it grows three legs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It grew legs?

(The Red Pikmin jump with joy)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What are these creatures?

(A Red Pikmin gives Ludwig a note and he reads it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Attention all visitors to this planet, PNF-404, this planet is full of hostile creatures, and they are stronger then you think, luckily, i found this weird thing that grew three legs, and it can create these creatures called Pikmin, they will obey everything you do, so treat them carefully, just pretend they're like slaves, but don't abuse them, signed from, Captain Olimar of Hocotate?

(Ludwig drops the note)

Ludwig Von Koopa: So these things are called Pikmin huh, i wonder if there's more of you guys

(10 minutes later, 10 Red Pikmin stand behind Ludwig)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright team, let's move

(Ludwig orders the Pikmin to push a box which works)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Incredible, with the strength of the Pikmin, they can beat almost everything, if Dad hears about the Pikmin, he'll make them defeat Mario for good (laughs)

(Ludwig walks towards the Red Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well done team, your make your Master proud

(Ludwig notices a Spaceship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Wow, this thing is a beauty, i wonder who owned it

(Radio turns on)

Roy Koopa: (Radio) Hello, is anyone there, do you copy

(Ludwig picks up the Radio)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ludwig here, what's the news Roy?

Roy Koopa: (Radio) Beethoven, what a relief to see you still alive

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah well, you can't get rid of me that easily, where are you?

Roy Koopa: (Radio) I'm trapped in an ice block

Ludwig Von Koopa: WHAT?

Roy Koopa: (Radio) I'm being watched by this giant Monster, and i think he's trying to lure other Creatures as bait, just get your ass over here

Ludwig Von Koopa: On my way

(Radio turns off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: The sun is setting, what else could go wrong

(Monster sound)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What was that?

(The Red Pikmin run away)

Ludwig Von Koopa: The sun is setting, that could mean that dangerous Predators are starting to wake up, i gotta get off the planet's surface for now

(Ludwig enters the Spaceship and it takes off and looks out the window to see the Red Onion following the Spaceship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: They're following me, they must really like me, i have to find the others, let's hope they're safe

(Ludwig looks on a Map and sees Roy, Lemmy, Morton, Wendy, Larry, Iggy, taken hostage by giant Monsters)

Ludwig Von Koopa: ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THEY HAVE BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE, I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE CAME FOR ME, IT'S JUST BARELY IMPOSSIBLE, looks like i'm gonna have to rescue them, but first i'm gonna start with Roy, i know how non-patient he is for things, but i gotta rescue him, for his sake, and then i'll go after the rest, if they want to take me Hostage, they're gonna have to do it other my dead body, i got an army, and what are you gonna do about it huh?

(Ludwig sits down on a Table and writes on a piece of paper)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad, i hope you're proud of us, i know you and Junior are not here with us, but i'm all alone, what do i do, when will it all end?

(Ludwig looks out of the Window and notices a Red Pikmin with a tear in his eye)

Ludwig Von Koopa: They're must be more Pikmin, maybe there are different types of Pikmin, what's so special about Red Pikmin, i have to learn more as i progress through my adventure


	2. Rock Pikmin

(Ludwig lands in the Garden Of Hope and gets out of the Spaceship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: So this is where Roy's signal is coming from, better get the Pikmin out for our journey

(Ludwig stands under the Onion and summons all 10 Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright Pikmin, you know what to do, find my Sister, and my Brothers, and we'll rescue them with all are heart, let's do this

(Ludwig and the Pikmin wander around the Garden Of Hope)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Now where do we find Roy?

(Ludwig notices a Bulborb sleeping)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Wait

(Ludwig and The Red Pikmin hide)

Ludwig Von Koopa: There's a sleeping creature right there, how am i gonna get past this guy?

(Ludwig picks up the Pikmin and throws them at the Bulborb which kills the Bulborb)

Ludwig Von Koopa: OH MY GOD!

(The Bulborb's ghost floats up to heaven)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Poor poor creature, you kind of looked hostile, come on Pikmin

(Ludwig blows his whistle which calls the Pikmin over)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's go find Roy

(Ludwig wanders into an area and notices glass chambers everywhere)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What is this place?

(A Medusal Slurker appears)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What the?

(Ludwig throws the Pikmin at the Medual Slurker which kills it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: YEAH!

(The Medual Slurker drops a Rock Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It laid a baby, made out of rock?

(The Red Pikmin run towards the Rock Pikmin and they hug each other)

Ludwig Von Koopa: These rock things must be a different type of Pikmin, the leaves on their head must explain it, maybe they're isn't just one type, what's the difference?

(The Rock Pikmin notices some glass and starts smashing it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What is it doing?

(The Rock Pikmin smashes the glass which reveals a Gray Onion)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Another Onion?

(9 Rock Sprouts come out of the Gray Onion)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well what do you know, more Pikmin

(Ludwig pulls the sprouts out)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Another 10 more Pikmin, that makes it 20 Pikmin, let's hope i do good finding some more

(Ludwig leaves the Cave and notices a Bridge destroyed)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Damn it, that bridge is destroyed, how am i supposed to get past it now

(Ludwig feels a vibration in his transmitter)

Ludwig Von Koopa: There's a strong signal coming from the other side

(Ludwig notices a stream of water)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well this isn't gonna be that bad to get across

(Ludwig goes across the stream but the Red Pikmin and the Rock Pikmin start panicking in the water)

Ludwig Von Koopa: OH WELL ISN'T THAT GREAT!

(Ludwig pulls the Red and Rock Pikmin out of the water but realises he's on the wrong side)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Thank god i managed to save you all, but not on the right side, how am i supposed to get over there if the Pikmin can't swim

(Ludwig hears a Monster roar)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What was that?

(Radio turns on)

Roy Koopa: (Radio) God i hate the roar of this thing, jesus

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah pretty much Roy, i heard it too

Roy Koopa: (Radio) You did?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yep, that means i must be close to you, and the Monster

Roy Koopa: (Radio) Where are you?

Ludwig Von Koopa: By a Bridge, or what's left of it

Roy Koopa: (Radio) Do you see a tree with spikes coming down from it?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah, kind of

Roy Koopa: (Radio) Good, cause that's where i am, you tried getting off the other side

Ludwig Von Koopa: I can't get past

Roy Koopa: (Radio) You tried swimming in the river?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I can swim, but i got friends with me that can't swim

Roy Koopa: (Radio) DAMN IT!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Listen i'm sorry, but i'll find a way across

Roy Koopa: (Radio) Got it, uh-oh, the Monster's coming back, Roy signing out

(Radio turns off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well this is a bummer

(The Rock Pikmin run towards glass)

Ludwig Von Koopa: How am i supposed to get past this?

(A Red Pikmin pokes Ludwig in the arm)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Not now i'm trying to think

(The Red Pikmin punches Ludwig in the arm, Ludwig turns around and looks at the Red Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: WHAT IS IT!

(All of the Pikmin run towards 20 bridge pieces and they pick it up and put it on the Bridge)

Ludwig Von Koopa: YES!

(The Pikmin runs back towards Ludwig)

Ludwig Von Koopa: HANG ON ROY, WE'RE COMING!

(Ludwig notices the Sunset)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh no...

(Ludwig hears a Monster waking up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Change of plan, GET BACK TO THE SHIP!

(Ludwig blows his whistle which calls all the Pikmin and they run back to the Ship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: IN YOUR GET REDS!

(The Red Pikmin gets into the Red Onion, Ludwig runs towards the Gray Onion)

Ludwig Von Koopa: ROCK THAT ONION!

(The Rock Pikmin gets into the Gray Onion, Ludwig run towards the Ship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Phew, thank god

(Ludwig hears growling and turns around slowly and notices Bulborb's coming in, one Bulborb comes towards Ludwig and starts sniffing him, Ludwig freezes, The Bulborb stops sniffing Ludwig and walk towards the River)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Phew...

(Ludwig walks towards the Spaceship but steps on a stick which makes the Bulborbs look at him)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Uh-oh

(The Bulborb's run towards Ludwig and he climbs up the Ladder, one Bulborb bites Ludwig on the leg)

Ludwig Von Koopa: OW!

(Ludwig kicks the Bulborb in the face and climbs up the Ladder and into the spaceship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh my god

(The Spaceship take off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ow my leg

(Ludwig pulls a Bulborb tooth out of his leg, Ludwig sits down on a chair and wraps a bandage round his leg)

Ludwig Von Koopa: They really hurt when they bite

(Ludwig looks out the window and sees the Red and Gray onion's flashing)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why are they flashing?

(The Red and Gray Onions merge together)

Ludwig Von Koopa: THEY MERGED, this is gonna be amazing!

(Ludwig sits down on a chair and starts reading a book)


	3. Roy And The Armored Mawdad

(Ludwig lands in the Garden Of Hope and gets out of the Spaceship)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright Roy, let's get some Red Bull out of the Freezer

(Ludwig stands under the Onion and summons all 10 Pikmin)

Ludwig: LET'S GET BUFF!

(Ludwig and the Pikmin walk over to the Bridge)

* * *

(The Monster roars)

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'm not afraid, i'm coming over there Beasty, and i'm gonna kick your ass, and rescue Roy from your clutches

(Ludwig and the Pikmin walk over the Bridge)

* * *

(Ludwig and the Pikmin enter a Tree)

Ludwig Von Koopa: ROY!

Roy Koopa: OVER HERE!

(Ludwig notices Roy trapped between an Ice Pillar)

Ludwig Von Koopa: HANG ON ROY WE'RE COMING!

(Ludwig and the Pikmin run towards Roy)

Roy Koopa: GET BACK, IT'S A TRAP!

(The Ground shakes, Monster roars, Ludwig turns around to see an Armored Mawdad)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What the deuce?

(The Armored Mawdad climbs down from the wall and goes in front of Ludwig and roars)

Roy Koopa: BREAK THE ICE ICE BABY!

Ludwig Von Koopa: HOW AM I GONNA BREAK THE ICE ICE BABY!

Roy Koopa: I DON'T KNOW, WHY DON'T YOU USE THOSE ROCK THINGS!

Ludwig Von Koopa: OF COURSE!

(Ludwig throws the Rock Pikmin at the Armored Mawdad)

* * *

(10 minutes Later the Armored Mawdad falls down Dead)

Ludwig Von Koopa: That wasn't very Ice

Roy Koopa: ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright hold your horses Roy

(Ludwig throws Rock Pikmin at the Glass and breaks it which sets Roy free)

Roy Koopa: Thank god i'm free, you have no idea what it feels like to be a Hostage of a Monster?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's good that we been reunited each other

Roy Koopa: Yeah, thank god, who's your Little Plant Friends?

Ludwig Von Koopa: They're called Pikmin

Roy Koopa: Pikmin?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Look there's no time to explain, we have to find the others

Roy Koopa: You're right, they're not gonna be all in the same area, we have to search the whole Planet

(Radio turns on)

Lemmy Koopa: Hello, please, me, now

(Ludwig picks up the radio)

Lemmy Koopa: Me, belly, Monster, snow

(Radio turns off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's Lemmy, the connection cut out

Roy Koopa: Why did it cut out, what did it say due to the glitching?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I think he said, hello, help please, get me out now, me inside belly of Monster in snow area

Roy Koopa: LEMMY'S BEEN EATEN BY A MONSTER!

Ludwig Von Koopa: I don't know yet, He must have found a way to survive without getting digested

Roy Koopa: Is there a Snow Area here?

Ludwig Von Koopa: One way to find out, lets get back to the Spaceship

Roy Koopa: What are we gonna do with the Creature

Ludwig Von Koopa: We're gonna study it

Roy Koopa: How are we gonna get it back to the Ship?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Simple

(Ludwig blows his whistle and points at the Armored Mawdad, The Pikmin carry the Armored Mawdad to the Spaceship)

Roy Koopa: I don't believe it, these guys can lift a tank

Ludwig Von Koopa: I don't think one could, we're gonna need to find more types, to the S.S Koopa

(Ludwig and Roy walk towards the S.S Drake

* * *

(Roy is having a cigarette on the S.S Koopa, a Red Pikmin walk towards Roy)

Roy Koopa: What is it?

(Roy drops the cigarette on top of the Red Pikmin)

Roy Koopa: Have a smoke kid

(Roy notices that the Red Pikmin is not burning)

Roy Koopa: HOW ARE YOU NOT BURNING?

(Ludwig enters the same Room)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What's up Roy?

Roy Koopa: I ACCIDENTALY DROPPED A CIGARETTE ON THIS RED PIKMIN, AND HE'S NOT BURNING!

Ludwig Von Koopa: What, Roy, Give me some matches

(Roy gives Ludwig some matches, Ludwig lights one)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's see if the Red Pikmin are immune to Fire

(Ludwig throws the Torch at the Red Pikmin which causes the Match to be melted)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's incredible, The Red Pikmin are immune to Fire, The Rock Pikmin are able to break anything made out of glass

Roy Koopa: So each type, has a different Power

Ludwig Von Koopa: Exactly, we must find more types of Pikmin, and then we can create the ultimate army of Pikmin, who knows how many types of Pikmin are out there

Roy Koopa: I thought you were finding out the location for Lemmy?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh yes, i forgot

(Ludwig types on his Computer)

Ludwig Von Koopa: The area we were in just in was called the Garden Of Hope, and now we gotta head into the Distant Tundra, that's where Lemmy is gonna be

Roy Koopa: I guess where that's where we need to go then

Ludwig Von Koopa: This is gonna frost us a lot of money

Roy Koopa: That's not punny Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: You can say that again Roy, anyway i'm going to bed now, see you later

Roy Koopa: Yeah see ya

(Ludwig leaves the Room)

Roy Koopa: This is gonna be one of the most trickiest Missions we have ever experienced, i hope you survive in that Monster's belly Lemmy, i hope we find all the Koopalings, and let's hope they all make it

* * *

(Ludwig is lying on his Bed)

Ludwig Von Koopa: The S.S Koopa is the only way we can get back home, if we do find the others, it's not gonna be that easy

(Roy enters the same Room and lies on the Bed next to him)

Roy Koopa: Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yes Roy

Roy Koopa: If we do survive all of this, what should we do with all the Pikmin?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We take them back to Bowser's Castle, they will be the perfect species to go against Mario, he'll never a chance

Roy Koopa: Yeah yeah, from now on can we focus on finding Lemmy today, now i'm going to sleep

Ludwig Von Koopa: Same here

(Ludwig and Roy fall asleep)


	4. Yellow Pikmin

(Ludwig and Roy lands in the Distant Tundra and gets out of the Spaceship)

Roy Koopa: Where's the Pikmin

Ludwig Von Koopa: They're in the Onion

Roy Koopa: Why are they still in there?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hang on, just let me stand under it, and let them out

Roy Koopa: That's what she said

(Ludwig stands under the Onion and summons all 20 Pikmin)

Roy Koopa: How did you do that?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I was using the power of my mind

Roy Koopa: How does it work?

Ludwig Von Koopa: You have to think about the Pikmin leaving the Onion, then they come out

Roy Koopa: Impressive, aren't we suppose to find Lemmy here in the Distant Tundra?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh yes, i forgot about that, let's get moving then

(Ludwig and Roy stumble across a destroyed Bridge)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Another destroyed Bridge, we can't get to the other side

Roy Koopa: Why is that cave flashing?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Maybe there's powerful electricity coming from that Cave

Roy Koopa: And that's where we gotta go, if we can get past there

(Ludwig notices something)

Ludwig Von Koopa: You can get over to the other side by going over to that area

Roy Koopa: Great, just give me a second

(Roy dives into the Water and swims over to the other side, Ludwig facepalms)

Roy Koopa: Allright, send the Pikmin over

(Ludwig walks over to that area and throws all 10 Red Pikmin and all 10 Rock Pikmin)

Roy Koopa: See you later Chump

(Roy runs off along with the Red and Rock Pikmin, Ludwig sighs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Chump...

* * *

(Roy enters the Cave)

Roy Koopa: Now where is that electricity spike coming from?

(Roy notices something flashing electricity)

Roy Koopa: Let's head up there

(Roy heads towards the flashing area and notices a Yellow Pikmin)

Roy Koopa: Oh no, it's another type

(Roy walks towards the Yellow Pikmin)

Roy Koopa: Let's see what you do?

(The Yellow Pikmin's cheeks static electricity)

Roy Koopa: Is this type immune to electricity, only one way to find out

(Roy picks up the Yellow Pikmin and throws him at a electric wire which shocks the Yellow Pikmin and makes light appear)

Roy Koopa: OH MY GOD!

(The Yellow Pikmin is drawing a picture on the Wall)

Roy Koopa: What is it drawing?

(Radio turns on)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Roy?

(Roy picks up the Radio and answers it)

Roy Koopa: What's up Beethoven?

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Finally you answered, i thought you we're killed by one of the dangerous Predators?

Roy Koopa: No, i'm still alive, i found a new type of Pikmin

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Oh cool, what colour is it, what abilities does it have?

Roy Koopa: It's Yellow, and it can survive any type of electricity

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Ok

Roy Koopa: Wait a minute, the Yellow Pikmin has finished his drawing

(The Drawing reveals to be Lemmy about to be eaten by a Vehemoth Phosbat)

Roy Koopa: Oh my god

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) What is it?

Roy Koopa: He's drawn a picture of Lemmy eaten by a Creature, it must have seen this Creature eat Lemmy, that means he knows where Lemmy is

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Excellent, now there's a start, how many Yellows are there?

Roy Koopa: One

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Radio) Then stop toying around, make another nine Yellows

Roy Koopa: Allright...

* * *

(Roy leaves the Cave)

Ludwig Von Koopa: BRING THE YELLOW PIKMIN OVER HERE, I WANNA FIND OUT WHERE LEMMY IS!

Roy Koopa: Wait hold on, the Rocks have found some bridge panels

Ludwig Von Koopa: GOOD, SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BRIDGE!

* * *

(Roy and Ludwig are walking around the Distant Tundra)

Ludwig Von Koopa: So that's three types of Pikmin so far, Red, Rock, and Yellow

Roy Koopa: Yep

Ludwig Von Koopa: Now we got Yellow Pikmin, we can get past electric fences

(Ludwig laughs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: WE ARE SO TAKING THESE CREATURES HOME, THEY POSSESS DIFFERENT ABILITIES FOR EACH COLOUR!

Roy Koopa: I know, why are you excited?

Ludwig Von Koopa: BECAUSE WE HAVE PIKMIN!

(Radio turns on)

Lemmy Koopa: (Radio) Ludwig, Roy, are you there?

(Ludwig answers the Radio)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What's up Lemmy?

Lemmy Koopa: (Radio) I have a mysterious guest with me inside the Belly too, his name is Alph, he just got eaten, i like him, so please rescue him too, also, i'm pretty disgusted at the body parts of the Pikmin

Ludwig Von Koopa: How do you know what they're called?

Lemmy Koopa: (Radio) Alph told me, he's been on this Planet before, and he misses his Spaceship allready, the S.S Drake will destroyed, accident

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'll call you back Lemmy, the connection is starting to go

Lemmy Koopa: (Radio) Don't, me

(Radio turns off)

Roy Koopa: That Monster seriously needs to get Wi-Fi

Ludwig Von Koopa: HOW DOES A MONSTER GET WI-FI, IT'S A MONSTER, IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S GONNA SWALLOW IT AND SUDDENLY CONNECTION!

(Ludwig notices the Sunset)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well, the Sunset is here let's get back to the Rocket

Roy Koopa: Damn straight

(Ludwig and Roy walk back to the Rocket)

* * *

(Ludwig looks out of the Window to see Stars)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Sings) The second star to the right  
shines in the night for you  
to tell you that the dreams you plan  
really can come true.

The second star to the right  
shines with a light so rare.  
And if it's Never Land you need,  
its light will lead you there.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
so we'll know where you are.  
Gleaming in the skies above,  
lead us to the land we dream of.

And when our journey is through,  
each time we say good night,  
we'll thank the little star that shines  
the second from the right.


	5. The Secret Of PNF-404

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Widnwmsowkdm: Oddly, I really like this fanfic, to have the koopalings on PNF-404. Again, love it. But I was starting to get confused at chapter 4, when alph was in the phosbat, does it means that this takes place after or during the events of pikmin 3?**

**Supermask: It takes place after the events of Pikmin 3, thanks for liking this Fanfic, ****now let's move onto Chapter 5 of Koopalings In Pikmin**

* * *

(Ludwig and Roy lands in the Distant Tundra and gets out of the Spaceship)

Roy Koopa: Where's the Yellow Onion?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It merged with the others. making it, the master Onion, watch and learn my Brother

(Ludwig stands under the Onion and summons all 30 Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright, let's get cracking, and find Lemmy

Roy Koopa: You got it, i'm starting to hate this Planet allready

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh come on Roy, it's not that bad, if we didn't come here, we wouldn't have met the Pikmin

Roy Koopa: True

* * *

(Ludwig and Roy walk down a Path)

Roy Koopa: Whatever came here, has destroyed a lot of these Mushrooms?

Ludwig Von Koopa: How do you know their Mushrooms?

Roy Koopa: Well, i do recognise the horrible smell of them, eugh...

Ludwig Von Koopa: True

(The Yellow Pikmin jumps up and down)

Roy Koopa: Why is that Pikmin jumping up and down?

Ludwig Von Koopa: He's probably trying to tell us something

(The Yellow Pikmin runs round the Corner)

Ludwig Von Koopa: YELLOW WAIT UP!

(Ludwig and Roy run round the Corner and notices the Yellow Pikmin sitting on Lemmy's Circus Ball)

Roy Koopa: Is that?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Lemmy's Circus Ball

(Ludwig and Roy walk towards Lemmy's Circus Ball)

Roy Koopa: If his Circus Ball is here, then Lemmy must be close

Ludwig Von Koopa: Indeed, the Circus Ball should help us tell where Lemmy is, let's get back it to the S.S Koopa

Roy Koopa: Got it

* * *

(Ludwig examines Lemmy's Circus Ball in the S.S Koopa)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hm...

Roy Koopa: You found out where Lemmy is yet?

Ludwig Von Koopa: He's located in the Belly of the Monster, in a Cave located not far from here

Roy Koopa: Pfft, where else would Monsters normally hide?

Ludwig Von Koopa: In a Cave?

Roy Koopa: Exactly, can you give us a GPS to there?

Ludwig Von Koopa: What does this Computer look like to you, Siri?

Roy Koopa: If there was a Computer that could actually do that, it would be awesome

Ludwig Von Koopa: Then get off your ass, and do it then

Roy Koopa: Fine...

(Roy walks off)

Roy Koopa: I'm gonna need help from Iggards to help me make this Computer

Ludwig Von Koopa: Don't worry Lemmy, We're coming to find you, and we're gonna take down the Monster that ate Lemmy, and his Blue Astronaut Friend

(Ludwig continues to study Lemmy's Circus Ball)

* * *

(A Whiptongue Bulborb walks towards the S.S Koopa and sniffs it and then growls and then grabs the S.S Koopa with its Tongue)

* * *

(Roy gets knocked off the Floor and into a Wall)

* * *

(The Whiptongue Bulborb proceeds to pull the S.S Koopa towards him)

* * *

(Ludwig looks out the window and notices the Whiptongue Bulborb)

Ludwig Von Koopa: OH NO YOU DON'T!

(Ludwig turns on the Rocket)

Ludwig Von Koopa: WHO'S THE TONGUE TWISTER NOW HUH!

* * *

(The Rocket gets launched into Space, the Onion follows, The Whiptongue Bulborb's tongue gets dragged up into Space with them)

* * *

(Roy gets out of the Spaceship and climbs down towards the Whiptongue Bulborb's Tongue)

Roy Koopa: That's right, who's laughing now?

(Roy notices a Chainsaw behind a glass chamber and smashes it with his elbow and grabs the Chainsaw and turns it on)

Roy Koopa: WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?

(Roy cuts off the Whiptongue Bulborb's tongue off with a Chainsaw while Roy screams making the Creature fall to it's death)

Roy Koopa: I SAW WHAT YOU DID THERE PAL!

(Roy climbs back into the Spaceship)

* * *

(Ludwig pulls glass out of his leg)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Jesus

(Roy enters the Control Room)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What happened to the Tongue thing?

Roy Koopa: He's Saw his own tongue and fell to his death

Ludwig Von Koopa: Lovely, that explains why there's a Chainsaw full of blood

Roy Koopa: Yeah, i should put this away

(Roy puts the Chainsaw into a Crate and locks it up, Roy looks out the window and notices the Master Onion)

Roy Koopa: The Onion has followed us allright

Ludwig Von Koopa: Excellent, without the Onion, we would become food to the dangerous creatures out there

Roy Koopa: Yep, Blue Astronaut, what did Lemmy mean by that?

Ludwig Von Koopa: He means that somebody else from another Planet, came to this Planet, before we did

Roy Koopa: If he's an Astronaut, he must be friendly, he might know what could lie out there on the Planet, more Pikmin, more Creatures. the other Koopalings, other Astronauts, heck. we might even find a Village here

Ludwig Von Koopa: Roy, what could you possibly imagine, that there is a Village on this Planet, this whole Planet is deserted

(Roy looks out the Window)

Roy Koopa: The Planet does look familiar to me, it looks kinda like Earth

Ludwig Von Koopa: What?

(Ludwig looks out the Window)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hey, indeed it does, maybe we're in another Galaxy or something

Roy Koopa: If only that was true

(Alarm rings)

Roy Koopa: What's that?

(Ludwig looks at the Computer)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh my god

Roy Koopa: What?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We're not on another Planet that looks like Earth, this is Earth, 1 trillion years from the day we got sucked into that Portal

Roy Koopa: Are you saying, this Planet, is the future of Earth?

Ludwig Von Koopa: All those People, now become Monsters that feed on others, we live in a Hellish future

(Ludwig and Roy slowly face each other)


	6. Lemmy Alph and The Vehemoth Phosbat

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**The Blue Tigrex: are they also in another dimension**

**Supermask: Maybe... :3, that's for me to hide and you to find out**

******Wisndjejdj: Thanks for reading my review, I like the idea of a whiptongue bulblorb hanging on to the ship in to space, but you didn't type in anything like the bulblorb had trouble breathing, does that mean you're saying that the creatures on the planet's surface can also survive on the planet's atmosphere? But anyways I still like it and good job.**

**Supermask: The creatures must have gotten the ability to breathe after the events of Pikmin 3, and no problem for reading your comment, and thank you always for liking this Story, ****now let's move onto Chapter 6 of Koopalings In Pikmin**

* * *

(Ludwig Roy and the Pikmin explore a Cave)

Roy Koopa: Are you sure this is the right Place?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well, my calculations say, that the Monster, who ate Lemmy, and the Blue Astronaut, is in this Cave

(Monster Roar)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright Ludwig, if you we're to find a Creature your younger Brother, what would you do?

(The Yellow Pikmin notices an Electric Wire and runs towards it which makes the Lights turn on and the Creature reveal it and falls to the Ground and also makes Mushrooms grow)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What is that?

(The Monster roars and flies off towards another part of the Cave while dropping a cloud of Toxic dust along the way)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What was that thing?

(Radio turns on, Ludwig picks up the Radio)

S.S Koopa: (Radio) My calculations say that the Creature is known as a Vehemoth Phosbat

Ludwig Von Koopa: What's a Vehemoth Phosbat?

S.S Koopa: (Radio) This creature resides in dark caves, where it renders itself completely invisible by turning off all of its biolight, which also allows it to safely roam the cave undetected. When a Koopaling approaches the Vehemoth Phosbat, it lights up its entire body with bioluminescent hairs which glow pink, and an orange torso. Upon lighting up, it will open its mouth and inhale ferociously, creating a powerful vortex that will trap Pikmin and the captain. After a few seconds, any number of Pikmin up to 5 will be inhaled into its mouth and become the Phosbat's meal. When distressed, it will also frantically flap its wings, releasing a cloud of toxic dust that chokes nearby Pikmin and causes them to scatter around the room.

Ludwig Von Koopa: Thank you S.S Koopa. that will be all for now

S.S Koopa: (Radio) Goodbye Sir

(Radio turns off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright, Roy, Pikmin, let's go kick some butt

* * *

(Ludwig Roy and the Pikmin enter another Path of the Cave)

Roy Koopa: How are we gonna find the Phosbat?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh that's simple, look for yourself

(The Vehemoth Phosbat appears in front of Ludwig Roy and the Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh boy

(The Vehemoth Phosbat sucks Ludwig and Roy inside Him and then swallows them)

* * *

(Ludwig and Roy fall down a Tube and land on the Floor)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ew, well i haven't had a Bath for 6 days now, pretty disgusting that is

(Ludwig and Roy get off the Floor and notices Lemmy and Alph)

Lemmy Koopa: Ludwig, Roy?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Lemmy?

(Lemmy runs up to them)

Lemmy Koopa: I can't believe you Guys finally came to rescue me

Ludwig Von Koopa: Well, we been kidnapped ourselves haven't we?

Roy Koopa: Kidnapped, again, why do i even bother coming to this Planet?

(Ludwig notices Alph)

Ludwig Von Koopa: So this is the Astronaut?

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah

Alph: I didn't know there we're more of you, how many of you are there?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Nine, Seven on this Planet, Two of them is back on my home Planet

Alph: Oh, and where are the other Four?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Kidnapped by Monsters

Alph: So are my other four Teammates

Ludwig Von Koopa: Wait a minute, there's four others?

Alph: Yep

Roy Koopa: FORGET TALKING, I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!

(Roy is about to punch the Uvula)

Ludwig Lemmy and Alph: NO!

(Roy punches the Uvula)

* * *

(The Vehemoth Phosbat starts gagging and spits Ludwig Roy Lemmy and Alph out)

Roy Koopa: Why did you all say no, we all got out anyway

(Ludwig sighs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright Pikmin, lights

(The Yellow Pikmin run towards the main electric wire which turns on all the lights and makes the Vehemoth Phosbat blind and crashes into a Lightbulb and falls to the Ground)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ouch, that's gonna leave a Mark

(The Lightbulb falls and crushes the Vehemoth Phosbat's Head which kills it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Double ouch, more painful then the first one, say Lemmy

Lemmy Koopa: Yes Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Would you like to see the S.S Koopa?

Lemmy Koopa: It will be my pleasure to see it, lead the way

(Ludwig smiles)

* * *

(The S.S Koopa takes off)

* * *

(Ludwig Roy Alph and Lemmy are in the S.S Koopa's Control Room)

Alph: Much to say, the S.S Drake was destroyed, however, this Ship that you found, seems better

Ludwig Von Koopa: Thanks

Alph: Did you make it?

Ludwig Von Koopa: No, i found it, i think someone sent it to me as a Gift to help me on my travels

Lemmy Koopa: But who could have sent it, it couldn't have been one of us?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It has to be someone who knows us well, but who does?

(A note gets printed out of the Computer, Ludwig takes the Note and reads it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dear Koopalings, if you can read this, i was the one who sent you the S.S Koopa, love your dearest King Dad Bowser

(Ludwig has a shocked look on his face and walks towards the Window and looks out it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Thank you Dad

(Ludwig walks off, A Bowser made out of Stars appear in Space)


	7. Purple Pikmin

**Supermask: Before we start the Chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

******Wisndjejdj: Thanks again for reading the reviews, I don't really have anything else to say but, FYI someone did say that they confirmed that earth is 250 million years in the future. Though I may be wrong since I recently found out about it, or those people who theoried them saying that was just lying. Again good fanfic.**

**Supermask: Maybe, we just don't know how the future of Earth is gonna be like, ****now let's move onto Chapter 7 of Koopalings In Pikmin**

* * *

(Ludwig Roy Lemmy and Alph land in the Tropical Wilds)

Ludwig Von Koopa: This is where i landed first?

Roy Koopa: You know, you could have checked for other survivors first?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh you think so, when the Sun comes down, do you think it's a good idea, this is a suicide mission Roy, now, we gotta stay together

Lemmy Koopa: Now who's in this area?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Alph will you do the honours?

Alph: Now then, in this Area stands a Black Koopa with a gray star on his Eye

Ludwig Von Koopa: That would be Morton

Roy Koopa: Oh please, not Morton...

Alph: And my Partner Brittany should be hear to?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Great, where are they?

Alph: Under the Sand, taken hostage by a Creature known as a Sandbelching Meerslug,

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright

Alph: Allright, let's get ready

(Ludwig stands under the Onion and summons all 30 Pikmin)

Roy Koopa: Do these Pikmin even speak English?

Alph: No, but it would be better if they did

Roy Koopa: Why don't you teach them then?

Alph: Now is not the time, we got a rescue mission to deal with first

Roy Koopa: Let's do it

(Roy cracks his knuckles)

* * *

(Lemmy notices giant Purple Flowers in a Tunnel)

Lemmy Koopa: Hey Alph, do they know what these flowers are?

Alph: No, i never seen them before

Lemmy Koopa: You don't?

Alph: No

Ludwig Von Koopa: Wait a minute

(Ludwig licks the Flower)

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's Nectar, the same stuff that Pikmin are made out of, but what does this Flower have to do with this?

Alph: Purple Pikmin, Olimar told me about this, they're strong enough to carry things with one Hand, but they're strong as Rock Pikmin

Ludwig Von Koopa: But how are they made?

(Lemmy pokes the Flower 10 times)

Lemmy Koopa: That's gonna help?

Ludwig Von Koopa: YOU THINK SO!

(10 Purple Pikmin come out of the Flower)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Um... Lemmy, you created a new species of Pikmin

Lemmy Koopa: I did?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yes you did Lemmy, these are Purple Pikmin

(A Purple Pikmin stomps the Ground which causes an Earthquake and makes a giant crack in the Floor and some Rocks fall from the Sky)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Whoa...

Roy Koopa: HEY NO FAIR, HOW COME PIKMIN ARE STRONGER THEN ME!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Because you get strength from sucking on Sausages everyday

Roy Koopa: I bet you suck Lemmy's all the time

(Ludwig has an angry look on his Face)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Do you wanna say that to my face?

Roy Koopa: You bet i would

Alph: Lemmy are they always like this?

Lemmy Koopa: Roy likes to beat people up due to his Colour, he thinks that Real Men Wear Pink makes him a Bully

Roy Koopa: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM A REAL MAN LEMMY!

Alph: That explains why you look so gay

Lemmy Koopa: Look, Guys, can we stop this now?

Roy Koopa: Fine, when this is over, i'm taking you all down

(Roy walks off)

Alph: Do you ever try to calm Him down?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's see, using a bowl of Soup to calm Him down, it did work, but only if Dad didn't dunk his Head into the Soup

Roy Koopa: Thank god the Sunglasses blocked my Eyes

(A Bug crawls onto Lemmy's Hand and bites Him)

Lemmy Koopa: Ow...

(Lemmy throws the Bug off his Hand and squashes it)

Lemmy Koopa: Son of a Bug

Ludwig Von Koopa: You allright Lemmy?

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah, i was bitten by a Bug

(Lemmy faints)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh wow...

(Ludwig picks up Lemmy)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's get you out of here

(Ludwig carries Lemmy out of the Cave, Roy and Alph follow)

* * *

(Lemmy wakes up in a White Foggy area)

Lemmy Koopa: Where the hell am i?

(An Angel appears by Lemmy)

The Angel: (Sings) Nobody gets too much heaven no more  
It's much harder to come by  
I'm waiting in line  
Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as high as a mountain  
And harder to climb

(The Angel appears behind Lemmy)

The Angel: (Sings) Oh you and me girl  
Got a lot of love in store  
And it flows through you, and it flows through me  
And I love you so much more  
And my love  
I can see beyond forever  
Everything we own will never die  
Love is such a beautiful thing  
Oh you make my world a summer day  
Are you just a dream to fade away

(Lemmy starts floating)

The Angel: (Sings) You and me girl  
Got a highway to the sky  
We can turn away from the night to day  
And the tears we had to cry

(Lemmy lands on the Ground)

The Angel: (Sings) You're my life  
I can see a new tomorrow  
Everything we own never die  
Love is such a beautiful thing  
When you are to me the light above  
Made for all to see  
Our precious love

(Lemmy starts growing wings)

The Angel: (Sings) Love is such a beautiful thing  
You make my world a summer day  
Are you just a dream to fade away

(Lemmy and the Angel start floating)

The Angel: (Sings) Nobody gets too much love anymore  
It's as wide as a river and harder to cross

(Lemmy and the Angel are about to kiss)

* * *

(Lemmy wakes up in the Spaceship and looks out the window and then lies down on the Bed)

Lemmy Koopa: Thank god it was just a Dream


	8. Daydreaming Bulborbs & Talking Pikmin

(Ludwig Roy Lemmy Alph and the Pikmin walk through the Tropical Wilds and notice a sleeping Bulborb)

Alph: Hold it, we have a Bulborb

Lemmy Koopa: Jesus, this thing looks it needs a nap, let's try not to wake it up

(Lemmy accidentally steps on a Stick which wakes up the Bulborb)

Lemmy Koopa: Oops

(The Bulborb growls and runs towards Ludwig Roy Lemmy Alph and the Pikmin, Flowers starts singing The Bulborb Sleeps Tonight)

Flowers: (Sings) Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh

(The Bulborb stops and starts to feel tired)

Roy Koopa: What are they doing?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I think the singing is to making the Bulborb starting to fall asleep, it's like a Bulborb Lullaby, just try to join in with them

Roy Koopa: I'm not joining with them

Ludwig Von Koopa: Fine, have it your own way

(Roy walks off)

Flowers: (Sings) Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(Ludwig picks up a Microphone)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Sings) In the jungle, the mighty jungle  
The Bulborb sleeps tonight  
In the jungle, the quiet jungle  
The Bulborb sleeps tonight

(Ludwig and the Flowers stand back to back)

Flowers: (Sings) Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(Roy climbs up a Tree, the Pikmin look confused)

Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) Near the village, the peaceful village  
The Bulborb sleeps tonight  
Near the village, the quiet village  
The Bulborb sleeps tonight

(Roy sits down on a Branch of a Tree)

Flowers: (Sings) Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(The Bulborb falls to the Ground)

Ludwig and Lemmy: (Sings) Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The Bulborb sleeps tonight  
Hush my darling, don't fear my darling  
The Bulborb sleeps tonight

(The Bulborb starts getting sleepy)

Flowers: (Sings) Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh  
Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh

(The Pikmin still look confused)

Flowers: (Sings) Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh  
Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh

(The Bulborb wakes up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Damn it, it didn't work, we need to sing another song

Alph: How about Indian Love Call?

Ludwig Von Koopa: No that only works with Martians, and it makes their Heads blow up too

(The Flowers start singing Bulborb Love Call)

Flowers: (Sings) Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

Ludwig Von Koopa: DAMN IT ALPH!

Alph: I'm sorry, i just love the Song

Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's hope it works

(Roy sighs)

Roy Koopa: For god's sake, this is really annoying Guys

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Mocks) For god's sake, this is really annoying Guys

Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) When I'm calling you

(The Bulborb starts getting dizzy)

Flowers: (Sings) Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

(The Bulborb yawns)

Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) Will you answer too?

(The Bulborb falls to the Ground)

Flowers: (Sings) Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

(The Bulborb yawns)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Sings) That means I offer my life to you to be my own  
If you refuse me I will be blue, waiting all alone

(Roy sighs)

Roy Koopa: I swear i have the most stupidest Brothers ever, why the hell would singing stop a Monster?

(Ludwig moans)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Idiot...

(Lemmy and Ludwig and Alph start Hula dancing)

Alph: Why are we doing this?

Ludwig Von Koopa: So that the Bulborb falls asleep)

Alph: Right...

Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) But if when you hear my love call ringing clear

(The Bulborb yawns)

Flowers: (Sings) Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

(The Bulborb eyes start to close slowly)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Come on Bulborb, go to sleep, make it work

Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) And I hear your answering echo so dear

Flowers: (Sings) Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo, Oo-Oo-Oo-Oo

(The Bulborb yawns)

Lemmy Koopa: (Sings) Then I will know our love will become true  
You'll belong to me and I'll belong to you

(The Bulborb falls asleep)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Sings) Then I will know our love will become true  
You'll belong to me and I'll belong to you

(The Bulborb snores)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Wow, i thought that only works on Martians

Lemmy Koopa: Yeah well, at least his Head didn't blow up

(The Bulborb's head blows up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: You shouldn't have said that Lemmy

(Lemmy chuckles)

Lemmy Koopa: Guess i spoke too soon, oops...

(Ludwig sighs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Come on, let's get back to the Lab, i wanna study something

(Ludwig walks off)

Alph: What are you gonna do?

Ludwig Von Koopa: I'm gonna make the Pikmin talk

* * *

(The Pikmin are in a container, Ludwig is pushing Buttons)

Lemmy Koopa: Ludwig are you sure you wanna do this, you know this could kill the Pikmin

Ludwig Von Koopa: Just relax, i know what i'm doing, besides

(Ludwig puts his Hand on the Lever)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What could possibly go wrong?

(Ludwig pulls the Lever which makes the Pikmin get an electric shock and causes an big blast which hits the entire Planet, Ludwig and Lemmy are on the Floor covered in Chimney Dust)

Lemmy Koopa: Well, that didn't go so well, did it Ludwig?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hey, it was a start allright

(Ludwig and Lemmy walk over to the Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright Pikmin, TALK!

(Ludwig picks up a Red Pikmin)

Ludwig Von Koopa: I SAID TALK GODDAMN IT!

Red Pikmin: Look the only way to make us talk is to use an experiment, holy cow i am talking

Rock Pikmin: Wow, my head hurts...

Yellow Pikmin: I HAVE GOOD NEWS, AND IT MIGHT BE SHOCKING TO YOU!

Purple Pikmin: Does this make my butt look big?

(Ludwig smiles, Lemmy has a shocked look on his Face)


End file.
